sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/26 April 2016
11:42 yES 11:42 mrd: squeeeze me macaroni 11:42 coral: noooo ;; 11:42 mrd: whispersslap your face with my bolonga 11:42 coral: NOOOOOO 11:43 OML ;W; 11:45 that ones going on the playlist 11:47 oml pink cigarette tho 11:48 yes tho 11:49 i gotta go i'll try to be back tho ;; 11:49 ok :0 11:56 test 11:57 i choose option C 12:00 Oh god. 12:00 hm 12:00 I have somehow found myself on ACT 2 Part 8 of Homestuck 12:00 HELP ME 12:00 how do you like it so far??? 12:00 IT'S AWESOME 12:00 YES 12:00 YES!!! 12:01 I'm turning into trash ;~; AND I LOVE IT 12:01 JUST WAIT FOR ACTS 5 AND 6 12:01 appears 12:02 hello i am here 12:02 I would have skipped to that point, but I wanna see the chronology 12:02 yeah dont ever skip to act 5 12:02 you miss SO MUCH 12:02 ik 12:03 me and dani are working on a fan session rn :u 12:03 meanwhile im a lazy blob and have a lot of panels i still need to make 12:04 Hello Odrey 12:04 pinged 12:04 Aye, you said hello, i said hello back 12:05 nice 12:05 odrey 12:05 did u kno 12:05 wh 12:05 lin kissed johnathan groff 12:05 :3c 12:05 g a y 12:05 IKR 12:05 12:05 wow the rainbow with lin in my icon fits besides being nyan lin now 12:06 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iDYHqiqev9o 12:06 this is tHE GAYEST MOMENT 12:06 y es,,, 12:06 I do believe it is now time for me to solemnly return to "Let's read homestuck" 12:07 sink into it 12:07 dont resist 12:07 I know..... 12:07 me and dani will help u 12:07 * Raelcontor paps 12:07 i swear im gonna read homestuck just so things make sense 12:08 hey yknow lets do that, odrey 12:08 o yea i was gonna make a hamilstuck thing 12:08 YES ODREY JOIN US 12:08 motivation 12:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRIYrrZMGwY 12:08 SINK IN 12:08 AAAAAAAAAH 12:08 sinks 12:08 I'm on act 2 12:09 shit brb 12:09 im all done >:3c 12:10 You know you're trash when you've figured out the bucket joke 12:10 YES 12:10 which I am yet to do 12:10 which act is it in? 12:10 3 4 or 5 i cant remmeber 12:10 let me find out 12:10 Well, I'm close to it 12:11 back to watching.... 12:12 helo im here 12:12 its soon 12:13 either karkat or kanaya or vriska yell abt it to 12:13 john? 12:13 rose? 12:13 its been like 3 years im sorry 12:16 wall warning 12:16 EB: my pail? 12:16 EB: you mean this bucket here? 12:16 AG: Yes! Come on, will you take a hint and show some decorum???????? 12:16 EB: umm... 12:16 EB: i'm really not following. what do you have against buckets? 12:16 AG: Man! Nothing, really. It's just........ 12:16 AG: Ok, may8e humans don't really have any sense of shame over this sort of thing? 12:16 EB: shame over what? 12:16 EB: it's just a bucket! you know, for putting soapy water in and cleaning stuff with. 12:16 EB: why, what do trolls use them for? 12:16 AG: Oh. 12:16 AG: Haha, yeah, of course! 12:16 AG: That's what I was talking a8out. Your cleaning 8ucket. 12:16 AG: In troll culture we consider cleaning products to 8e really indecent or something! 12:16 AG: I am 8lushing furiously a8out it right now. Please try to 8e sensitive to my cultural ways and understandings. 12:16 rite here 12:16 :y 12:16 100% spoiler free 12:17 its definitely act 4 or 5 12:18 aaaa 12:19 mk then 12:20 I'll take a look at that later ;^) 12:44 Um... 12:44 K 12:45 * I-Ship-Stevidot wishes he were a mod 12:54 hey you two 12:54 oh great you're here now thanks trevor 12:55 Hi Rael 12:55 plz halp 12:55 dani 12:55 dani 12:55 dani 12:55 Reg, calm down. There are 6 of us. 12:55 SIMU and Odrey are reading hamsteak now 12:55 GREAT 12:55 I r8 12:55 PLS NO 12:55 8/8 12:55 pm simu 12:55 YES 12:55 IT'S STARTING 12:55 pinged 12:55 ponged 12:56 panged 12:56 the apocolypse 12:56 nice 12:56 punged 12:56 punged? 12:56 * DaniSkies dies 12:56 pls 12:56 dani 12:56 i found 12:56 penged 12:56 oh my god no 12:56 my fav Eternal Suffering song 12:56 :3c 12:57 poung 12:57 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=olZAUSPgCKA 12:57 pls i cri all the time listening to this song 12:57 oml 12:57 its supposed to storm tonight im not ready 12:58 PLS LISTEN TO IT DANI U NEED TO,,, 12:58 im going to do something 12:58 im gong to cry bc thunderstorms 12:58 I'M LISTENING TO IT 12:58 YES!!!! 12:58 here 12:58 goes 12:58 ส็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็็_(ツ)_ส้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้้ 12:58 bgoh my god 12:58 wow 12:58 dude, stop 12:58 sty 12:58 pls dont 12:58 my dog is 12:58 so smelly 12:59 i JUST GAVE HER A BATH 12:59 also dani 12:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wiJXaezMgBY 12:59 ALL OF THIS 12:59 wait 12:59 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L-stv638Of0&list=PL80FFDD27B08AE252 this one is in higher quality 01:00 LUDO IS JUST!!!! GR8 BAND 01:00 Have a rose இڿڰۣ-ڰۣ— 01:00 thank 01:00 do u have a jade or dave? 01:00 * Raelcontor is shot 01:00 someone's classy 01:00 lol 01:00 ／人 ◕‿‿◕ 人＼ 01:02 ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 01:02 r a i s e u r d o n g e r s 01:02 (lenny) 01:02 simu no 01:02 (succ) 01:02 pseudo yes 01:02 pls 01:03 SIMU NO 01:03 das nasty 01:03 PSEUDO YES 01:03 ┻━┻ ︵ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ︵﻿ ┻━┻ 01:03 DONKEY YES 01:03 ohhh 01:11 Ahh cause it was giving oddly specific relpies 01:11 Respect your fucking trans privilege. 01:11 :) 01:11 mrd thats not a thing 01:11 :0* 01:11 it 01:11 how do you even emot 01:12 It is if I say it is. 01:12 once someone asked if they could call me an it i was highly offended 01:12 odrey stop telling ur damn life story 01:12 damn 01:12 I love when people ask me if I'm an automatic program. 01:12 HAH, sure. Let me program myself with all of these weirdly specific phrases! 01:12 Naw. 01:12 lol 01:12 Naaaaw. 01:12 naw 01:13 nah 01:13 Naw. 01:13 hell nah 01:13 to the nah nah nah 01:13 quit it 01:13 nell haw 01:13 ;~; 01:13 DAMN IT, DANI! 01:13 what is happening 01:13 According to all known laws 01:13 of aviation, 01:13 there is no way a bee 01:13 should be able to fly. 01:13 Its wings are too small to get 01:13 its fat little body off the ground. 01:13 The bee, of course, flies anyway 01:13 because bees don't care 01:13 what humans think is impossible. 01:13 NO PLEASE 01:13 OMFG 01:14 that's my name, don't wear it out ;3c 01:14 spam 01:14 MRDbot pls 01:14 !Recite Bee Movie Script 01:14 You got it. 01:14 PLEASE NO 01:14 Yellow, black. Yellow, black. 01:14 Yellow, black. Yellow, black. 01:14 Ooh, black and yellow! 01:14 Let's shake it up a little. 01:14 !scream hamilton lyrics 01:14 look who can copy and paste. 01:14 I'd put the Navy Seal "meme" but that's 2000+ characters. 01:15 I hope MRD knows that he's logging his own spam 01:15 So I may as well send it in two chunks. 01:15 do the game grumps arin speech 01:15 What the fuck did you just fucking say about me, you little bitch? 01:15 :2c 01:15 *:3c 01:15 no just spam the entire hamilton musical 01:15 I'll have you kn-- 01:15 the,,,,,,,, entire,,,,, musical,,,,, 01:15 HOW DOES A BASTARD ORPHAN SON OF A WHORE 01:15 * DaniSkies dies 01:15 O 01:15 okay that's enough cursing for now, mrdbot 01:15 AND A SCOTSMAN, DROPPED IN THE MIDDLE OF A FORGOTTEN SP-- 01:15 Okay. 01:15 please dont break my son 01:16 breaks ur son 01:16 i'll break whatever i like 01:16 oops i breathed wrong 01:16 Like your dignity? I mean, you do that all the time, Dani. 01:16 holy shit 01:16 My dignity may be in pieces but that never stops me. 01:17 Sure stops that cute little shortcake, Whoral. 01:17 Coral.* 01:17 WOW 01:17 WHORAL, I'M DEAD 01:17 *AIRHORNS* 01:17 d ies 01:17 trevor um 01:17 ur bot is a murderer 01:18 01:18 wow, i've never actually heard you call coral a cute little shortcake, could you repeat that for me? 01:18 It would appear that The De Beers Centenary Diamond has put that in my programming. 01:18 GAY 01:18 How? 01:18 ... 01:18 . 01:18 GAY 01:19 gay is the answer 01:19 gay 01:19 gay 01:19 gay 01:19 gay 01:19 I AM NOT GAY. 01:19 dude 01:19 yes u are : )))))) 01:19 you are so gay 01:19 @mrdbot 01:19 And I must leave. I'm sorry, seminar's over ;; 01:19 i'll see if I can grab a computer in lunch ;w; 01:19 Begone, foul Dani. 01:19 O 01:19 * DaniSkies shoots MRDbot 01:20 No longer hath thou taint us with they presence! 01:20 mrdbot ur so mean 01:20 like 01:20 fuckin stop ur so rude 01:20 Like you're any better. 01:20 i'm tempted to make my finger slip 01:20 but i won't 01:20 There is no human without error. 01:20 * DaniSkies -ify 01:20 Bye binch!!! 01:21 wow 01:21 trevor why is ur bot so mean 01:21 its not me 01:22 It's the drugs. 01:22 when the diamond is on cocaine. 01:22 th e y put it in his circuit thingys 01:22 No. Bleach. 01:23 BLEACH ISNT A DRUG 01:23 It is for robots. 01:23 holy shit 01:23 it is if you're talking abotu the anime 01:23 *about 01:24 I'm not a fucking weaboo. 01:24 yeah im fucking out 01:24 oh my god 01:25 * DaniSkies -ify 01:25 helo 01:26 dani, please kick this extremely rude bot on drugs 01:26 wh 01:26 No, don't hurt me! I'm sterile! 01:26 i can't kick him right now because i don't have anything to go again-- 01:26 its dont TOUCH me 01:26 I'll hurt whatever I like. 01:26 you made it sound like youre infertile 01:26 I'M. A ROBOT. 01:26 * DaniSkies wait brb 01:27 brb 01:27 !Shut up 01:27 Shutting up. 01:29 can we abuse the !Shut up command 01:30 no 01:30 ok 01:30 damn 01:31 we dont have school tomorrow 01:31 it's election day 01:31 ..in pa 01:32 OhShitBut"HistoryHasitEyesOnYou"butMSDandRM???YesThatSoundsPRETTYCOOL 01:32 We 01:32 fuck 01:33 no we dont 01:33 We're trying to make our APUSH teacher listen to Hamilton again 01:33 DaniSkies We 01:33 fuck 01:33 9:33 01:33 Raelcontor 01:33 no we dont 01:33 IM CRYING BRB 01:33 I MEANT TO FINISH MY SENTENCE BUT I KINDA HYPED UP ON EXCITEMENT 01:33 OH SHIT 01:33 SHIT 01:33 I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING 01:33 nyes 01:34 bEGINNING OF "YORKTOWN" AND BEGINNING OF "HURRICANE" 01:34 ARE THE SAME 01:34 nyes 01:34 IN A DIFFERENT KEY BUT THE SAME 01:34 oops, i skipped all the way to the world was wide enough 01:34 me tbh 01:34 me: oprnd plsylidy 01:35 WOW 01:35 01:35 opens playlist* 01:35 me: 01:35 me: 01:35 me: skips to reynolds pamphlet 01:35 "me: oprnd plsylidy" 01:35 shut ur fuckin hole 01:35 O 01:36 so i 01:36 nyeh 01:36 found a song 01:36 that my dad fucking loves 01:36 i'm ready to just blast fucking the world was wide enough 01:36 i dont have an issue with it until i look at the lyrics 01:36 o 01:36 and then im like "." 01:36 "." 01:36 "turns up volume" 01:37 likE THIS IS ME AND MY FATHERS BONDING TIME SONG 01:37 //SqueezeMeMacaroni 01:37 other great songs that my dad loves playing for me: 01:37 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qz1Ds1VgYnA 01:37 - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tOM-TmZBzZo 01:37 -pretty much anything by the arrogant worms actually 01:41 ten minutes left ew 01:41 suffer 01:41 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XdzSQIejRQM&list=PL5bFd9WyHshXpZK-VPpH8UPXx6wCOIaQW 01:41 and this is all really fucking weird music but 01:43 they're talking about game of thrones in my lunch but like aaa 01:43 so many spoilers 01:44 ew 01:44 game of thrones 01:44 what even 01:44 isnt it like 01:44 human warrior cats 01:46 it's like kingdoms of europe but with actual dragons 01:46 ,,,what 01:54 how many parts does ACT 2 have? like damn. 01:55 quite a few 01:55 * DaniSkies cries 01:55 oh 15 01:57 d ies 01:57 s c r e a m 01:57 why are all the science teachers really fucking tall like i've only ever been taller than my chemistry teacher in freshman year 01:57 ┏━┓ ︵ /(^.^/) 01:58 how tall are they? 01:58 the science teacher i don't have is 6'4", the one I do have is like 6'1" 01:58 my bio teacher is 6'7" 01:59 Really 01:59 //We measured me in Alg. II yesterday and I'm 5'7" 01:59 all my teachers are short 01:59 yeah he says "all bio teachers are tall, hairy, and dorky" 01:59 my best friend is immeasurable, we gave up on him he towers over everyone 01:59 HE PLACED SECOND IN WRESTLING BECAUSE SOMEONE MY SIZE PINNED HIM HOLY SHIT 02:00 estimated height? 02:00 maybe 6'9"? I don't have like an inkling of an approximate 02:00 ok there mrd 02:00 the teacher thinks he's really close to 7' but not quite 02:01 I'm 6' somethin somethin 02:01 im 5'8" 02:01 hi aptos 02:01 hi aptos 02:01 Hi. I got 1st on wiki 02:01 Luck! 02:01 nice 02:02 and i have to leave now. i'll talk to you guys at a later point in time bye byee uvu#// 02:02 * DaniSkies poof 02:02 aaaaand I'm in fourth 02:02 see you :0 02:02 welp, time to get my game on 02:02 Celestine takes back the bottle. "You know where to find me if you want more. Well, tonight at least." 02:02 thAT SOUNDS SO SHADY IM CRYING 02:02 So shady? 02:02 celestine: u want some drugs? 02:02 msd:,, , , , ,,,later 02:03 I figured it was a good caste to put my shapeshifting character (spoiler). Just have them sell unique tonics for gem biological manipulation. Totally not drugs. Totally..... 02:04 meanwhile the diamonds do nothing about it 02:04 they love them drugs 02:04 Well ODD may have OD'd on it on the split rp 02:05 OMFG 02:05 The wordplay was right there... 02:05 overdose diamond 08:50 trevor* 2016 04 26